


'The Red Apple'

by Finfan89



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bofur1- inspired fics, Emotional, Gen, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finfan89/pseuds/Finfan89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where those whom trust too readily find a hidden danger in most unexpected of items!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Dangers Lurks...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bofur1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/gifts).



> Author Note: The title is quite misleading, isn't it?! But I wanted to go for the not so obvious title. Quite fitting with what happened with Snow-White, though, and hence where I got the idea for the title.  
> Disclaimer: As this is an inspired fanfic, I do not own the story or characters of J.R.R. Tolkien, or hold ownership to any characters created by 'Bofur1' or of any characterization said Author has created for the Tolkien characters.

...

It had rained for the better part of the past week, but finally at the very end of the last week of spring, the people of the city woke to a pleasant sight of a clear blue sky and sun-rays touching the puddled cobblestone streets.

The air was full of smells that came from fresh rain, and the children both very young and older whom ran out their doors laughing in delight, caused their parents much chagrin when some soiled their clothes by jumping in deep rain-puddles swamping the streets.

The merchants were beginning to bustle around the outside markets and putting their things out for people to purchase. The shops that weren't an open-market, unlocked their wooden doors to allow passerbyes to enter and explore their market.

This was the growing city of New Dale, ruled under the righteus Bard the Bowman and slayer of Smaug the Terrible.

And while negotiations between the two rulers of Dale and Erebor didn't always end in the best humour, it would still end in much lighter spirits then it would have ended between King Thranduil and King Dain.

But for a certain dwarvish tea-merchant, the reining piece between Men and Dwarrows had done much favour, even if he'd had to work much harder to make it prosper without his little brother's help. Something which the proud dwarrow didn't begrudge as young Ori son of Fori was now the Royal Scribe and head of the Library of Erebor.

And Dori didn't expect him to have much time to help him make the small Teashop near the outside Markets bring in customers. Neither had he had expectations that his wanderlusting middle brother would loose his want for adventure and occasional thieving with getting to the gold of Erebor.

...

The day had begun like any other day in New Dale; with many customers coming and going throughout the morning and way back into the evening.

Most satisfying outcome for the Tea-merchant of Erebor and former member of the company of Thorin Oakenshield and yet the mithril-haired dwarrow hadn't been able to shake off the vaguely ill feeling in his stomach that had been present since early morning.

Therefore when the last of the customers had finished their business within his shop, Dori quickly made his way to the door and flipped the sign to '' SHOP IS CLOSED FOR BUSINESS!' and quickly retreated to the warmth of his kitchen to brew some fresh tea for himself.

'' Oh, have I caught a chill, I wonder?'' Dori mumbled wearily and rubbed a hand across his tired eyes and leaned against the stone countertop. He lifted the teacup to his lips and took a long, slow draught; marvelling at the taste of prickly cactus mixed with spices blended into a rather pleasant Gift-sample from the merchants of Harad. He'd tried the new tea earlier that same moring before opening the shop for the people of Dale and had come to find the unique mixture most satisfying.

The tea sought to relax him, but as he did so in the enjoyment of a good brew his thoughts began to wander to his younger siblings and what they might've been doing at this time.

Had Ori remembered to eat and mend his clothes? The youngest brother had always been rather absent-minded when in the middle of his job and Dori couldn't count how many times he'd needed to drag his brother off for a bite to eat.

Had Nori remained unharmed and healthy on the road? Had he remembered to eat often enough that he hadn't lost weight?It was quite often in the past that Nori had come back to their home sporting a largely thinner figure and with injuries that had made Dori cringe in despair for his brother's chosen craft. 

'' Damn " Nori and his wandering feet!'' he muttered and took another long sip.'' Its barely been four turns of seasons since Erebor was reclaimed and before I know it you are off one of your ventures again. Wasn't your share of gold which King Dain so selflessly gave to you last year not enough?! ''

He sighed tiredly and took another dreg.'' Then again, I shouldn't have pushed his buttons by mother -henning him.''

He brushed a hand through his intricate braids and wiped a sleeve across his perspiring skin. He'd been sweating all through the morning along with the vague sick feeling in bis stomach. A rather concerning thing to happen as the weather hadn't been overly hot today even with the sun and he couldn't recall having consumed anything that would possibly cause him to become ill.

_''_ But really,  N ori should 've watch ed his mouth  when he talked to me on that day . '' Dori thought with a soft snort and glared out the small window in the kitchen.  His eyes noted the r ainclouds appearing in the sky. It would rain before the day was fully over, '' And the people of the  ' underground ' should m i nd their own  bleedin' business when it comes to how  I act around people. Fori the Blade-runner is my father, yes, but that doesn't mean I  am him . In fact, they shouldn't even talk about me in such a light that Nori would have to fight for my honor whenever he goes there. ''

He almost broke the teacup when he dropped it on the small table near the kitchen counter. '' No, they shouldn't talk about my soft manners or way of living at all; or Ori's, for the sake of Mahal.'''

 

For a moment he just stood there glaring down at the porceline teacup before lifting it up again,but before he could bring it to his lips,his thoughts scattered all of a sudden when a great pain stabbed at his gut. The teacup fell from his fingers onto the hard-wood floors where splintered into pieces upon contact.

Gasping loudly, Dori hunched over himself and slid to the floor with his back scraping against the side of the stone counter-top.

'' Oh, bother!'' he was able to utter before the nausea became too real to resist.

He heaved harshly onto the clean floors, splattering the wood with vile, sticky innards that had such bad odor he promptly vomited a second time. Cold sweat poured down his back and front, his voice rasping as he cursed the pain in his gut and the nausea.

 

CRASH

 

The sound of a door being forced open at the back area of his modest teashop had Dori whipping his head towards the doorway of the kitchen. Heavy, booted footsteps trod over the wooden floor, approaching the kitchen where he was trying to get back his equilibrium.

Dori found himself staring up in the masked faces of fifteen Haradrim in full mercenary clothes and gear.

And behind them was...

 

Quelling the the suspicion and slight panic in his chest, even though it was present, he said: '' Master Gad Hassan, while I can't recall inviting you to my house at any time this hour, I'd appreciate it if you'd send one of you men to the Dale's apothecary. I seem to have become indispos...''

 

Dori was cut off by one of the men stepping forward briskly and kicking him harshly on the throat. Gasping and gurgling, he tried to take in a breath even as he hunched over himself.

His voice now truly indisposed for the moment, Dori could only watch as the man whom had kicked him tied a filthy cloth over his mouth before stepping back with a worrying, sinister smirk on his lips.

 

Dori tried to raise a hand to the cloth but found his arms were heavy and too sluggish to move. He tried to stand but found his legs to be like wet straws beneath his weight. He blanched; this wasn't supposed to happen if it had been just a stomach -bug he'd attracted.

 

'' Master Gad Hassan,'' he croaked out in a wheeze,'' what is the meaning of this?''

 

'' Som' of your kind can be so very gullible when it comes to trustin' strangers.'' Gad Hassan answered with a smile that had Dori shuddering. That smile that would have normally made the dwarrow relaxed and amiable, now gave him the shivers and dread to fill his chest.

 

'' An' you are one of 'em.''

 

'' Master Hassan...'' Dori began but was cut off by a blow to the back of his head that rendered him unconcious and without a recollection as to what the men had done to him after he'd slumped against the kitchen-counter.

….

 

Dori came to with a low moan of pain and discomfort. There was water pouring bucket-fulls on him and the wooden wagon he was lying in on his back. A dark tarp was thrown over him and the other items lying haphazardly around him, but water still dribbled over him and the tarp that was there to no doubt hide his prone form from the eyes of approaching passerbyes.

Dori swallowed back a cough that rouse in his throat and breathed in and out tentatively. Breathing hurt, he realized with a heavy wince. His throat felt so swollen that it really was difficult to breath in and out without it causing him great pain.

He was quite aware that such a blow to the throat could've felled a man, but he was a dwarrow and thus made of tougher stuff. But even he would have met his death, or lost his voice permanently to a crushed voicebox if the man's kick had been any stronger than it had been.

Dori groaned as cold, wet droplets of water dripped onto his face and nose. He tried to squirm into a different position to escape the rain from dripping into his nostrils, but the paralysis in his limbs kept him firmly in place, even though his arms and legs were unbound. And while his limbs didn't work, he could move his head; which turned out to be a blessing as there was a large sack nearby where he could prop his head on.

''Probably filled with items from my own shop that those wretched men smuggled. '' Dori thought miserably as his head spun and his stomach still ached hollowly with the rocking motion of the wagon on uneven ground. '' OH, ow!''

 

The wagon had tripped over uneven ground and the motion sent his stomach protesting against the abuse. Clenching his mouth shut, the dwarrow hoped he wouldn't retch against the filthy cloth over his mouth, as it would no doubt cause him to choke to death.

''Now would that be a miserable ending.'' Dori thought with another groan as the wagon moved over another particularly bumpy area.

 

There were moments when Dori wished he'd inherited his father's keen sense of knowing wether someone was trustworthy and when not; and this, this was one of those moments. He'd been foolish, hasty and much too gullible to put these men and their 'art' to such high esteem.

He should never have trusted that tea they'd given him as a gift to be safe without taking it to the expertised apothecary of Dale. He could at least trust the people of Dale without reservation, so why had he not done it, for it was crystal clear as to what had caused him to loose feeling in his limbs! What had made him sick!

But what good would it do to mourn what could have been when he needed to think of a way to get out of this unfortunate and maddening situation he'd deeply dug himself in.

He coughed suddenly, harshly, and stiffened as the pain flared up in his throat. Tears of pain appeared in the corner of his eyes and slid down the sides of his cheeks.

 

It hurt! It hurt so much!

 

And the harsh laughter that rouse from the Haradrim flanking the wagon with their steeds made the pain even worse for him.

There was slight comfort that the men couldn't see his tears with the tarp hiding his face from view, but oh, how he wished he had the knack for escaping like Nori seemed to have perfected.

Then again, Nori would never have gotten himself into such a situation where he'd be poisoned, paralyzed and frightened. Without hope of getting out without help.

 

Because Dori had always been there to bail his 'stupid' but much cherished little brother out of jail with whatever money he'd managed to save.

If the spies of Erebor did discover his plight it would hopefully be before his miserable body was carted halfway to the stiffling hot lands of Harad and to a fate he did not know. But whatever his fate would be in that land it was certainly anything but pleasant.

For sweet, kind young Ori's, his brother's, sake he hoped someone would come for him. And... Despite their frequent fights and disagreements, Dori had never questioned his heart's choice to love the brother who was always wandering away from home. Faults and all!

There was so much that was left unsaid between them and he didn't want Nori to be left with the belief that he was still furious with him for the latest disagreement that had occured just on that night of Nori leaving Erebor. He'd been ready to forgive him for what had been exchanged by the next day, but Nori already left Erebor, much to his and Ori's chagrin.

...

The poison running rampant in him was lulling him into a light doze, now, despite the continues rocking of the wagon; and as he did his mind conjured a small hope that his saviour would be the little brother whom had left on his ventures mere two months ago.

….

 

The End of Chapter 1

….


	2. The Essense of Catalystic Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not our father... I'll never be him...and I'm NOT you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: The title is quite misleading, isn't it?! But I wanted to go for the not so obvious title. Quite fitting with what happened with Snow-White, though, and hence where I got the idea for the title.  
> Disclaimer: As this is an inspired fanfic, I do not own the story or characters of J.R.R. Tolkien, or hold ownership to any characters created by 'Bofur1' or of any characterization said Author has created for the Tolkien characters.

... **Inside the modestly furnitured house on the upper-levels overlooking a Teashop were two dwarrows, brothers in fact, having a disagreement over the questionable plans the younger of the two had cooked up and had arrived to discuss with the elder.**

 

**And like every other disagreement, it had come out as rather loud and laced with sarcasm on both parts.**

…

 

**'' Haven't we all been practically drowning in gold to last one lifetime, Nori?!'' Dori asked in frustration as he turned from his work to look up at the dwarrow with the distinctive five-peaked hairstyle sitting around the kitchen-table. '' Why would you insist on continuing with such shenanigans?''**

**There were many crates resting at Dori's feet with lids open and waiting for the many different tea-brands that would fill them; and numerous Tea-sets in which the tea was served.**

**The crates were to be transported down to the city of New Dale by the end of said week.**

**'' Wanderin** **'** **feet, Dori!'' Nori answered simply as he nursed a hot mug of** **chocolate chai** **tea** **that Dori had shoved in his hands the moment he'd walked through hi** **s** **doors. He looked** **faintly** **exasperated for having to argue his reason** **s** **for going out into the wild.** **'' Bein** **'** **drowned in the extra gold tha** **'** **came from the boys,** **and Thorin's,** **shares of the dragon gold won** **'** **hinder my love for** **somethin** **'** **I excell in it; n** **o matter how much y** **a** **aphor my craft.''**

**'' You are also a spy for Erebor,'' Dori reasoned, carefully putting another item into a crate.'' Should be enough skulking around for you.''**

**'' Nuh uh, Dori.'' Nori answered, taking another sip of his tea.'' But nice try, Dori.''**

**Dori uttered a sharp his** **s** **between his teeth and turned to shove another wooden container of tea into the crates.**

**'' Some craft you excell in, Nori,'' he snorted and grabbed another tea-container,'' If you can call smuggling other peoples pockets and drinking yourself to near stupor, a craft. Mahals hammer, more like a constant migraine for me!''**

**'' Oh, like your un-dwarvish craft isn't a headache for me, Dori?!'' Nori groused and set down the porcelain cup of half finished tea.'' You go abou' your day bustlin' around inside your shop and blabberin' about the different remedies and qualities of the feckin' leaves until the customers simply flee because of your constant voice in the air.''**

**Dori fixed his brother with a baleful glare.'' Better that then hauling your bleedin' ass out of jail for stealing some fecking ring or necklace from the royals of say Rohan, Gondor,'' he retorted,'' or perhaps Mordor! Yes, why don't you head there and get yourself caught!''**

**Nori had turned back to sipping his tea but almost choked on it when he heard last line. That had been rather amusing even if it had been unintentional.**

**Dori tended to use more crude language and sarcasm whenever Ori was not within hearing distance; and opposed to Nori using such language whenever the little brother was in the same room.**

**'' And yar simperin' to keep your customers and askin' them to buy your suddy products when its nothing but hot water and some dried up plants that the pointy eared tree-huggers might want!'' Nori couldn't help but add to put more fuel to Dori's ire as it never ceased to amuse him to hear his usually prim and proper brother use such language.**

**Dori almost looked like he wanted to throw the container of tea he was holding in his hands at Nori's spiky hair.**

**'' That's my job,'' he burst out,'' and it isn't an easy feat to keep customers happy or brewing a good pot of tea. And since when have you felt that the Chocolate-Chai is unsatifying? Mahal, the last time you left my house I swear you nicked a whole bleedin' container of it without paying!''**

**'' And it bloody takes more than a custome' servin', crotchety dwarrow to snag someone's pocke'. Or do his work as a spymaste' of Erebor.'' Nori continued with an amused smirk, avoiding the container when Dori did throw it at his face and catching it in his hand.**

**He burst out laughing when he looked at the label which conveniently read ''Chocolate-Chai'.**

**Dori only rolled his eyes in exasperation as he turned from his snickering brother and grabbed a large teapot from a shelf.'' If you must leave, Nori, then leave. But don't forget to pack enough food rations and spare clothes...''**

**Nori's amusement came to a quick drop.**

**'' Rrrgghh, Mahal's balls Dori!'' he exclaimed, rubbing at his temples.**

**'' And don't forget the extra hairpins this time around.'' Dori continued, not seeming to notice Nori's rising exasperation, and pulled down the needed teapot off the uppermost shelf.'' You might find use for them if you fall into the kind of trouble we did in those thrice cursed woods of the Elvenking.''**

**'' Oh, I won't allow myself to fall into a situation like that again! And haven't we established years ago that I'll forever remain the lazy, no good unresponsible brother your always telling off?! So why bother trying to advice me?!''**

**Dori winced and his grip on the teapot tightened under his palms.**

**'' Seriously, I've known how to pack for ages already! No wonder I have to defend your honor down in the undergroun' almost constantly with you being such a nagger all the time! Where did the dwarrow, who cared for us in a more reserved way, disappear off to? Thin air?**

 

**Crreeeaakk!**

 

**The teapot in the dwarrow's hands omitted an ominious creaking sound as Dori's hands tightened around it even further. The porcelain looked ready to snap, much like the last of Dori's patience.**

**Not that the thief with the star-shaped hairstyle realized that danger as he was still listing off the faults against his brother.**

**'' They talk about the old times sometimes, you know?! They've even brought up the story of our father smuggling his almost newborn baby down to the underground to show-off to everyone; and now everyone in the bleedin' place keep wondering how the baby that is the son of Fori Blade-driver could've grown to be such a ...''**

 

**CRRAASSHHH**

 

**Nori winced as the teapot his brother had been in the process of packing, splintered into pieces in his strong hands.**

**The expression on his brother's face was dangerously calm as he straightened his back and walked away from the crates and towards the stairs leading to the uppermost levels.**

**'' Go as you wish, Nori.'' he spoke in that same dangerously calm matter, though his hands were trembling as they closed into fists.'' Pack up your bags and take a hike like you undoubtly have wanted for bloody ages.''**

**A loud scraping was heard as Nori pushed his chair back quickly and made to walk over to his brother. He'd gone too far in his words; dug too deep and wounded his brother with his words. And even he knew it! As clear as crystal!**

**'' Dori...''**

**'' I'm not our father!'' Dori cut in, his eyes flashing as he spun around.'' I'll never be our father! And neither am I like you, Nori! So you and the rest of the bleedin 'underground would do well to remember it!''**

**'' Dori, I...'' Nori began as he took another tentative step forward but Dori surprised him by pulling his sword out of a hidden alcove and brandishing the tip at Nori who froze instantly with shock on his face.**

**'' Don't test me like that again, Nori!'' Dori continued.'' I have limits to my patience and mentioning the bloody reason I ceased mother-henning Ori and you; and putting our father in the same context IS one of 'em!''**

**Before Nori could shake off the shock that had frozen him, Dori had already turned and made his way up the stairs at an almost run (his sword still firmly placed in his hands).**

**The thief could hear the door creak open and slam shut behind his brother, and he turned and walked back towards the kitchen table, his heart still pounding in his chest. He'd never pushed Dori's limits this far before and he wished to never do so again.**

 

**The Quest for the Mountain of Erebor had hardened everyone in his family. Little Ori had found courage and sense of adventure and Dori... Dori had changed.**

**All those nightmares following the Battle of Five Armies had been the reason the oldest son of Fori had accidentally caused the youngest harm.**

**Just when they'd believed the worst of the nightmares to have been over and done with!**

**Nori would never forget Ori's cry of agony when his jaw and left eyesocket were fractured by a flailing punch from Dori (who's strength was known even amongst the people of the underground). Neither could he erase the haunted expression in his elder brother's eyes from his mind when a scared, whimpering Ori had flinched back from the elder's hands; when the other had gently tried to take his hand and escort him off to seek Oin's help.**

**The accident, and the dreadful follow-up with the youngest flinching back whenever he hadn't been expecting Dori to touch him, had pushed their elder brother into isolating himself from his own family for the duration it had taken for the dwarves spared to escort the caravans leaving the Blue Mountains. An expedition which he'd volunteered as a member and failed to inform a thoroughly pissed off Nori and a sad, worried Ori.**

**Both whom had found out the truth from King Dain when they'd looked for Dori within the halls of the mountain. And their 'bloody' king had had the nerve to give both of them the order to stay within Erebor.**

**After his return to the Mountain Dori had been more like his old self. Even laughing in amusement when Nori had been the one to dish out the riot- act on him for once, and Ori finishing the telling-off after the middle-brother had said his piece.**

**Nevertheless a new rule had been established in their household which forbade the two younger brothers from sleeping near Dori when he was suffering through a nightmare, or seek to wake him up from one. And it all came from the manifested fear of causing another incident where he'd bring harm to either of his brothers.**

**Ori had loudly aphored the idea of not being allowed to be helpful but Dori had refused to lift the new rule. Unable to stand the idea of not being allowed to do the natural comforting towards a brother that was still going through those cruel dreams, Ori had brought up the idea of moving to his own living quarters. Perhaps to pursuid the elder to change his mind.**

**It didn't have the desired effect.**

**Much to Ori's and Nori's incredulous shock, Dori had readily gone along with the 'moving out' idea.**

 

**Sighing in frustration, the spymaster finished the now very cooled tea before carrying it over to the sink for a wash. Afterwards, he glanced up at the stairs one last time before disappearing from his brother's house (with the container of Chocolate-Chai Tea clutched in his hand) without trying to talk to Dori.**

**With the mood he was in right now that talk wound end up making their strained relations even more strained.**

...

 

Nori grunted slightly and yawned as he shook himself from the weary stupor he'd found himself. He'd been more tired than usual and the travelling had been exhausting. He was rather looking forward to a nice squishy, soft bed with clean linens and

His pony, a rather charming (usually) natured copper furred animal named Ruby, uttered an annoyed snort at the jarring movement he'd made in the saddle and swished her head around in protest.

 

Nori absentmindedly stroked his ponies neck to calm her down whilst keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

Why had he even been thinking about that day his teasing of Dori had blown out of proportions when the bleedin' fight had occured months earlier?!

Dori would hopefully be in a much calmer mood and they could talk things over like they'd always managed to do in the past. Well, he hoped the conversation would take Place in a calm environment without a second blow-up.

 

Nori swivelled his head up at the sound of hooves coming closer in his direction. He squinted, spotting a company of fifteen Haradrim (the one with the strange white hat on his head looked like a merchant and the other fourteen were obviously mercenaries payed to protect the merchant) riding on horses with extra steeds pulling two large wagon-fulls of imported items.

Nori's hands started to itch for finding out what was in those wagons (anything tucked under those tarps could've proved worthy of stealing), but these men had the air of those who wouldn't be stopping for a rest any time soon, and they were heading in an entirely opposite direction.

 

Besides, the Dwarven Kingdom was only a day and a half's ride away fro this area.

…

 

Dori woke with a loud gasp as two of the men suddenly opened the tarp and roughly shoved a second cloth over his mouth and nose and wrenched his arms back and tied them together with tough scratchy rope.

Another man was standing behind him and tying off his ankles together.

Dori squirmed uncomfortably at the handling but a swift, sharp hit to the ribs from another mercenarie's sword-pommel made him wince and grow very still; even as his body was pushed right against the side of the wagon and another rope was tied around his chest so tightly it made him want to punch the daylights out of the man who had done it to him.

 

Once the other side of the rope was securily tied to the built holes of the wagon, the Haradrim withdrew and lowered the tarp down over him and tied it with much more care then earlier.

Dori furrowed a brow in thought as to the reason, but the answer soon became clear when the sounds of hooves coming nearer reached his ears.

 

Someone was passing by the caravan of Haradrim; someone the troop didn't want discovering their smuggled '' goods''.

 

Dori squinted through the dark fabric and was able to make out the blurry shape of a rider on a horse (or was it a pony?), waving once at the passing Haradrim before lowering his hand and going on his way.

 

He wriggled around in fierce need to make himself known to the passing rider but the ropes tied around his chest and bound against the sides of the wagon disrupted most of his movement.

Dori tried shouting out, but the second cloth (much thicker than the other), made his voice undistinguishable to anyone.

After a moment he paused as the sound of hooves on the ground grew dimmer and dimmer in his ears.

Tears of frustration and fury slid down his cheeks as he lay there in defeat.

 

But if he'd known the identity of the person passing by the slave-trade caravan he would have struggled until his wrists were bleeding and raw; and his throat screaming in pain from trying to make his presence known.

 

For the passing 'Rider' was the very person he'd hoped would find him, and rescue him.

 

….

#### ¤ End Of Chapter 2 ¤

….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This I accidentally posted on the Facing Reality ' story. I had to remove that chapter but perhaps I'll write one more chapter to that story to compensate for the loss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken so long to update, but things have been quite busy lately and I've had writers block

...

 

_'' You fools, don' allow him to escape! Who let 'im out of the ropes?''_

_'' The bastard screamin' on the ground! That dwarf is too strong to pin down withou' the poison! Use the blow-gun, Hassan!''_

_'' Already tryin', you idiot! Gettin' a clear shot is not so easy without the danger of poisonin' one of our own!''_

_'' Jus' do it quickly! Hurry!''_

 

_..._

 

Of course Dori wouldn't have understood a single word coming from the mouths of the Haradrim over the clashing of weapons and the cries and shrieks from the sidelines, even if he had been listening at all whilst fighting fiercily against the remaining twelve Haradrim merceneries.

He wouldn't allow himself to become captive again without putting up a fierce fight!

Two of his enemies were already down. One was dead and the other still screaming and shrieking in agony as he held both hands to his profusely bleeding crotch where Dori had shoved the tip of the curved scimitar he'd grabbed from the man's weapon-belt the moment the totally caught off guard man had untied the ropes around his wrists, middle and ankles.

' _'_ _The idiot of a man had probably_ _believed the poison to have worked as long as it did with his kind and disregarded the possibility that dwarrows could have_ _recovered at a much quicker rate than men._ '' he thought, panting slightly whilst stopping an advancing blade.'' _Not that I still don't feel the lingering effects of that cursed poison.''_

He ducked under another swing from a different opponent and came up at just the right angle to slice the stolen scimitar across the man's belly.

 

'''AAARRRGGGHHH!'''

 

Dori didn't spare a blink at the man's scream or the blood that spurted from the deep cut as skin and muscle was cut with the ease of a knife slicing through butter. He didn't flinch as blood splattered onto his own torso and face, or at the fact that the man had dropped his sword and was grabbing at his lower belly where bloodied intestines were sliding out with copious amounts of blood and oozing stomach fluid.

He couldn't spare remorse when the man fell on the ground, face-down and dead.

But he did gasp when a sharp, thin dart flew through the air and sunk into the flesh of his left shoulder as he was turning to face a new opponent. Wincing at the feel of the sting Dori continued to fight even as his motion grew slower and more sluggish by the minute.

His stomach gave a nasty cramp that felt twice as painful as the last time he'd been poisoned, and Dori found himself dropping jarringly to his knees, swallowing repeatedly and trembling violently as the undiluted poison raged through his system. He lowered his head and retched out what little nourishment he's been allowed to consume the past days. Moments later a harsh kick to his back flung his petrified body into a large mud-puddle.

'' Ya honestly believed you could've gotten away so easily?'' Gad Hassan hissed out spitefully as he pressed a heavy booted foot into Dori's back before the dwarrow was able to squirm out of the sludgy substance flooding his nostrils.

He chuckled as he listened to Dori coughing and spluttering frantically as the mud invaded his nose.

'' You honestly believed you could've have gotten your freedom?!

'' I will... not go.. to Harad... peacefully!'' Dori breathed out vehemently as the pressure on his back abated slightly and he was able to lift his head from the mud.

Hassan gave an angry sound and lunged out his hand towards the dwarven-braids in Dori's hair.

Dori cried out in pain when his braids were tugged backwards until they left the intricate pattern against his scalp and were loose ropes in the man's hand.

It took a lot for dwarven braids to be scrambled, but having someone pull at them as they dragged you out of a mud-pile was one them.

And it wasn't just mortifying. It was extremely painful!

''The only thin' ya've accomplished, was to succeed in takin' out two of my payed mercenaries and put me in a fierce temper! An' you are goin' to suffer the repercussions of yar actions righ' here and now!'' Gad Hassan hissed out, tugging harder on the braids and making Dori cry out again.

Hassan shouted out a command in the weird language Dori could not understand but what he'd commanded soon became very, and uncomfortably clear as two of the remaining mercenaries stepped towards him with angry scowls on their faces.

One of them was holding a wicked looking whip with metal rings on the tips of the three swinging leather strings to give the weapon a more harsher bite.

Dori looked up with a weak groan as the other man lowered a heavy foot on his upper back and held his sword against the back of his neck.

Moments later the whip lashed through the air and struck the dwarrow on the back, making him arch in agony as he'd had no time to brace himself for the stinging tendrils of pain creeping up his spine.

His pain-filled cry could be heard echoing around the area, scaring off many land animals and birds into flight from the trees.

…

 

Meanwhile in the city of new Dale a young dwarrow wearing soft knitted clothing was frozen on the doorstep of a Teashop, staring in disbelief at the destruction inside the normally immaculate building.

Teapots, plates and cups were shattered on the hard-wood floors. Broken porceline lying everywhere. Wine and old tea was splattered all over the floor and chairs and tables had been destroyed everywhere.

And worse of all, there was no sign of Dori anywhere, when normally he would have been in the kitchens washing the used Tea-sets or counting the days bounty in his office-room.

Ori stepped inside the shop hesitantly, wincing as his heavy boots crunched against the broken porcelin on the floor. Seeing the house in such a dissaray was upsetting and worrying to the young dwarrow as he walked towards the kitchen area where he would likely find more destruction and hopefully his brother, too, who he was beginning to fear wasn't even inside the Teashop.

He'd come to Dale to help his brother repack for the journey back to Erebor, but instead of a warm welcome he'd been greeted by a destroyed building.

 

SWWIINGGG

 

Ori uttered a startled yelp when a long knife slashed towards him from seemingly out of nowhere and closed his eyes, knowing he had no time to 'duck' that swing.

But the blade did not slice through him. It retracted, disappearing into the sleeves of a black tunic.

Ori was startled back to reality by a harsh nudge to his shoulder and he whirled to look at the dwarrow regarding his fear-rounded eyes with contemplative sharp black eyes.

'' Why are ya here, kid?'' his voice coming out gruff, but Ori chose to ignore the sharp tone in the other's voice.

'' I've come to see my brother Dori, who owns this teashop.'' he answered with a frown.'' Why are you here?''

'' We've heard odd rumours of a hous' in Dale that is owned by a dwarrow fro' Erebor is broken in and demolished,'' the elder dwarrow answered, leaning against the wall of the kichen,'' so we arrived to investigate. An' sure enough, this place is an utter mess.''

''What of my brother?'' Ori insisted, clenching his hands into fists as he stared into the cool eyes of the elder.'' What's happened to him?

'' He isn' here.'' The unfamiliar dwarrow told him, leaning more comfortably against the kitchen wall.

Ori felt anger bubbling up at the nonchalant demeanor of this dwarrow. He leaned forward to slam both palms against the table between them that looked just as battered as everything else in the room

'' I can see that,'' he raged,'' but have you any idea what could have happened to him?''

'' What can your eyes tell you, Ori son of Fori? What can you make up from the destruction you see before your eyes?

Ori breathed in a hitched breath and glanced around at the broken furniture littering the floors with tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. There could only be one explanation for his brother's exclusiveness.

And that explanation was terrifying!

 

'' Dori...'' he whispers brokenly, rubbing his sleeve across his eyes before looking up into the face of the other, his young face marred with anger.'' Someone's taken him captive?! But who? And how? Dori is much too strong for a man to take down. Even a dozen wouldn't be enough if he had his bollas on him!''

''Tha' I do not know,''the elder dwatrow answered with a sigh,'' but if he was poisoned then I wouldn't wonder that he was taken!''

His eyes held some sympathy for the young dwarrow standing there in the same room as him with eyes full of pain, anger and despair. His mittened hands were clenched into fists at his sides.

We...we have to find him.'' Ori spoke in a broken voice.'' We have to find those men who have taken my brother.''

'' There ar' spies all over Dale tryin' to find answers. Their interrogatin' people on any suspicious individuals aroun' their city.''

_'' Will it be enough?_ '' Ori thought despairingly as he nodded sharply at the elder dwarrow.'' _We don't know who they were and where they've gone; unless the people of dale can give us some sort of lead!''_

 

CRASH

 

Ori nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the front door opening and closing with a massive ''banging'' sound, and the spy who'd been talking to Ori pulled out his sword and dagger; crouching into a defensive position that had no weak spots.

Footsteps could be heard running through the hall and befre Ori knew what was happening a familiar figure rushed into the kitchen with his knives at ready and face grim.

Ori uttered a squeack when the dwarrow he'd just met clashed weapons with Nori before backing away from the russet haired dwarrow with eel-like textirity.

''Damn bleedin' hell, Nori!'' The stranger spat out angrily.'' What are you doin' barging inside like tha'! I thought spies were suppose' to be silen'?!''

'' Ardofir, ONE more word,'' Nori barked out,'' and I'll foreve' see you as the dwarrow with backward thoughts of my family and neve' otherwise!''

'' I'm not the one responsible for this dissaray!'' Ardofir exclaimed just as furiously, waving his hand around to indicate the distruction surrounding them.'' Nor am I responsibl' for your brother's fate.''

He gritted his teeth at Nori.'' If ya'r brother was far too kind hearted and trustful of strangers from another part of Middle- Earth then that's on his own head, cut off or not!''

Ori uttered a gasp at Ardofir's crude wording and Nori's eyes flamed as he pulled out his knives once more and advanced towards the other with teeth bared.

But before he could do anything drastic, Ori grabbed onto his arms tightly and would not let go even as Nori struggled in his grip.

He was strong, stronger than Nori had believed his little brother to have become.

Nevertheless, a scathing remark would have escaped his lips if Ardofir hadn't suddenly pulled his knives out and turned towards the doorway of the kitchen.

Ori was given a start when Nori pulled him away from the door and to the wall before turning to face the doorway with his back shielding his little brother.

Another spy appeared from the hallway. This one with lightly curlying brown hair and beard.

'' We have a lead, Ardofir, Nori!'' the dwarrow exclaimed, stopping just before the door leading to the kitchen.'' We interrogated the guardsman on duty the night Dori supposedly disappeared and discovered that a caravan of Haradrim had been reported leaving Dale. Fifteen hired merceneries, one merchant, sixteen steeds and two wagons pulled by two addirional horses.''

Ori snapped his head towards his brother who was suddenly looking extremely pale.'' What if its them Nori?! What if their taking Dori all the way to Harad as we speak!''

'' Likely culprits,'' the other spy answered with a nod,'' as Dori son of Fori hasn't opened his shop since that day the Haradrim left this city.''

''Then we need to go after them and end their venture home before its too late to find our brother!'' Ori insisted, taking Nori's hand in his own.'' They already have a head-start on their journey to Harad!''

'' You will not be going anywhere, except back to Erebor, Ori!'' Nori told him quickly, freeing his hand.

'' But you can't be going after the slavers on your own!'' Ori put in insistently.

''I will go after those Haradrim, but I won't be going by myself. Ardofir and Olm will follow me!''

''And if I wish to come along, too, Nori?!'' Ori snapped out, glaring up into his elder brother's eyes. ''He's my brother, too, and I want to help him!''

'' And by the way, who are you to dictate what I should do, Nori?'' Ardofir cut in angrily.'' I'm not to be bossed around!''

'' You think I enjoy having you come along, idiot!'' Nori answered through clenched teeth.'' Still, I'm going to need your experties, Ardofir. And Olm's, too.''

'' AND WHAT OF ME?!'' Ori cried out angrily, slamming both palms against the battered table which couldn't take the extra abuse and collapsed under the strain.

The noise brought everyone's attention to the young dwarrow wearing the soft fabricked clothes and mittens.

'' I will not be left behind like some sort of child. This is our brother we are talking about and I want to be able to help him.''

'' You can help Dori,'' Nori answered with some frustration,'' by staying in Erebor. You know he doesn't like the sort of company I keep and if you were to travel with us it would create another reason for him to argue with me for the next year.''

'' I don't care wether you two argue over it for the next twelve moon cycles,'' Ori said in exasperation.'' I don't care wether Dori approves of me going along with you, Ardofir and Olm.''

'' You should, Ori!'' Nori snapped out, wiping a hand across his face before calming down and lowering a gentle hand on his little brother's shoulder. '' Look...''

He gave a small sigh and closed his eyes for a moment before saying:'' Please Ori, I need you to stay in Erebor. To explain to the others who were in our company what has happened to Dori; as Ardofir, Olm and I can't waste time by going back there.''

Ori bit his lip as Nori squeezed him on the shoulder. He didn't like being left behind, but choice did he have with Nori being so protective of him all of a sudden.

'' F-fine...'' he stuttered out with tears stinging at the corners of his eyes,''... as long as you get him back, Nori.''

'' That's the whole idea, Ori.'' Nori agreed, pulling his little brother into a tight hug which Ori eagerly returned. '' Ardofir, Olm, take my brother to Roxan and give the order for her to escort my brother back to Erebor's halls. Then gather up your things and meet me at the gates of dale. And its an order, Ardofir!''

He glared over his shoulder at the elder dwarrow who had a rather mutinous expression on his face, and pulled away from Ori's arms. Nori pushed his hesitant brother towards Olm who gestured the younger dwarrow to follow him out the door.

Ardofir shot Nori one last dirty-look before stomping after the two others in a huff.

Nori closed his eyes and slumped against the kitchen door for a moment. When he opened his eyes he happened to notice a vibrant red covered Log-book peeking out of a ruined cabinet. Or was it a note-book? Either way, the color of the book caught his curiosity that came naturally with him being a thief. Nori crossed the room to pull out the book that had tickled his curiosity out and scanned the contents.

It was a notebook and Log-book in one, and Nori quickly flipped the pages to the very beginning.

His mouth fell open at the note written for a certain date of the year when Dori had gone back to the Blue Mountains on his escort mission.

Giving a furious shout, Nori flung the book cross the room before slamming a fist against the nearest kitchen cabinet. Blood trickled down the abused fist but Nori barely noticed it dripping down his arm.

Now he no longer found it odd that Dori had so readily trusted the Haradrim Merchant. The two had actually met on the road when Dori had been escorting their people towards their new home in Erebor.

Dori had mentioned opening a teashop in the city of Dale and the man, Gad Hassan, had promised to come knocking at his door with suggestions for including Haradrim-Tea into Dori's selections of Teas.

Cursing again, Nori couldn't help but punch the cabinet a second time for the sheer frustrating realization that he'd come across that particular band of men on the road. Even passed them! Without realizing they were carting something more important than riches to their homeland!

But how could he have known that Dori had had anything to be worried about when it came to that particular merchant that he's seen leading the Caravan!

Damn it if he'd lost his change to see Dori again, to talk to him, because of that vile man that had manipulated his brother into trusting him and then betrayed him!

'' He's gonna pay for bringing harm to my brother!'' Nori growled out loud as he turned and rushed out of the kitchen, his boots crunching against the broken pieces of pottery, and towards the front door leading out of the Tea-shop.'' I will see to it that he will pay with the worst sort of pain I can inflict upon him!''

…...

 

End of Chapter 3

…...

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

...

Dori hadn't the faintest of idea how long the torture he'd been put through, had lasted, but one thing was for sure, he was a mess by the time the men had taken care of of the wounds inflicted by the lashing and had dumped him unceremoniously into the wagon.

His ribs and back still felt like they were in flames and a trail of dried blood was still a noticeable line trailing from a cut in his temple where Gad Hassan had pulled too hard on his hair and extracted a clump of it; right from the very roots and causing the injury to bleed.

His screams of pain had also not failed to aggravate his still healing throat which was once gain extremely sore.

Dori gasped and winced at every breath he drew in as the wagon slipped and bumped against uneven ground, and his back stung. His muscles spasmed every now and then which could have have been a side-effect from the poison running rampant in his system.

'' Why... are you... doing this,'' he dared to ask the merchant who had taken to riding beside his wagon. The man he'd foolishly thought of as a friend to him,'' to me?''

Gad Hassan turned to look at him when his weak voice reached his ears.

'' Back then... on the road...'' Dori continued, panting slightly,'' four seasons ago... you told me... of your craft...

He swallowed with a pained wince.

'' You assured me you... were a tea-merchant... looking for someone that could... succesfully sell your tea to men in Dale... when you heard of my merchant-craft...''

Dori broke off in a hacking cough which further caused him discomfort and had him screwing his face in agony. It was some time before he could talk again, but the vile man hadn't turned his attention from him.

'' Why would you betray me like this?'' Dori rasped out, his breath hitching in his chest.

'' All ya've said is the truth,'' Gad Hassan finally answered as he regarded the wounded dwarrow,'' bu' even the bes' tea-merchant needs somethin' new to bring in more customers to one's shop. A new entertainment ya coul' say, an' as there aren' but men where we live, I though' gainin' the trust of a dwarf could be beneficial fer my line of work.''

Dori felt like he'd been dozed with a large bucket of freezing ice-cold water. All at once the time Thorin's company had stayed in the house of Beorn the Skin- Changer came to his mind.

_**'' They killed most of my kin, but some of us they prisoned. Not for slavery, you see, but for sport. Caging skin changers and torturing them seemed to amuse them.''** _

That is what Beorn had to l d them  all as they' d quietly sat around the huge dining table with breakfast in front of their noses. 

The story  of Beorn's past , and the sight of the metal hand-cuffs around  the skin-changer's massive wrists had touched something deep in Dori's heart back then, and it would be a story he would never forget as long as he lived. 

And it seemed that he was well on his way to the same sort of fate. Unless someone stopped the Haradrim from taking him to their land.

'' You mean to use me as a form of sport as you wrangle in customers into your halls?'' he choked out in a shout, disbelief and fury coating his tone of voice as he glared at Gad Hassan who had an unpleasant smile on his lips.

'' There are no dwarves in Harad, '' he simply answered,'' and your exodicness could be the key to succeeding in wrangling more customers. Especially if you brew tea while you are being stared at by my kin.''

'' You foul, loathed, evil son of an orc-spawn!'' Dori spat out venomously as the man started to chuckle at him. His his eyes narrowed with pure hate for the man.'' You gained my trust back then, but all this time you've been planning to use me as entertainment for your customers.''

Gad Hassan smirked as he revelled on the dwarrows fury towards him.

He knew the other wouldn't be up to mischief with the poison holding him immobile as of yet. But he now knew when he needed to feed his prisoner more of the dreaded tea as to keep the other from escaping his caravan. The dwarf may have been completely helpless right now but as had been established earlier, the creature was strong and tough when in good health and he couldn't spare another disaster like the one that had occured when one of his foolish mercenaries had decided to undo the bindings without being unaware that the poison had run its course.

But he needed to be careful of how much of the poison he was to use on his prisoner, as it was a known fact that being subjected to the venom of a desert snake would eventually lead to the slaved person loosing years of his or her life if used continuously.

Even a dwarf would be no different, even if the corrading of his system would be slower. If he was lucky enough and used only the diluted concotion he would be able to keep Dori contained for at least fifteen years, if not more.

Still, he thought with an eyeroll, the poison would soon cause arthritis in Dori's limbs. In three days the poison would begin to slowly eat at him like it did with every other slave, and he would have to back down on using it for a while and instead bound the dwarrow with many ropes that would hold him from escaping. And before the effects of the poison wore off, certainly.

And he, in fact, had to cut down on using the poison very soon, too, as the poison that was the undiluted version, would cause the corrading to quicken if he immediately were to give the dwarf more of the tea immediately after the other dose had run its course.

He smirked as a new thought came to mind.

Yes, Dori had no idea that the torture that he'd been put through had been just the very beginning.

The pain that came from the undiluted poison leaving Dori's system would be worse than the lashes his men had dealt upon him.

 

…

 

Meanwhile three dwarrows were riding silently along the vast landscape, intently following the deep tracks that had formed from men and horses moving so near each other on water- softened ground. They hoped to folow such deep tracks for some time as it had rained heavily recently and the ground was still rather damp.

The dwarrow with tri-spiked hairdo was leading the small group, his sharp eyes set on following the tracks that would hopefully lead to his brother, as well as for signs of an ambush. Which wasn't at all unheard of with orcs running around Middle-Earth, and spies and thieves from races of men.

Nori shifted uneasily on his saddled steed whom was borrowed from Dale to take over Gem's job. 'Gem' had been travelling a long way and needed her rest in the stables that had been offered readily to his steed once he'd explained what had occured in their city. This new pony was strong and stout, and would last the ardeous chase.

'' Ya gonna give yourself a back-ache by bein' so tense, ya know!''

Nori uttered a quiet grumble at Ardofir's voice.

 

The dark haired dwarrow had been keeping to his silence for the better part of the journey until now, and Nori had silently hoped he wouldn't open his mouth any time soon. But alas, he wasn't allowed that luxury.

And he sure wasn't going to allow himself to give an answer to a comment of such caliper.

'' So Nori, why don't ya just spill out what ya have bin hidin' from the rest of us there in your brother's shop.''

Nori slowly turned to regard the stoic dwarrow without showing a hint of the frustration and fury he'd been bottling up from the rest of the world since finding that evidence of Dori and the Haradrim merchant having been aquinted with each other in the past.

''Wha' makes you think I'm hidin' anythin' from anyone?''

Ardofir uttered an exasperated noise.

'' Honestly Nori, I've known you for a long time and its rather easy to pick up your moods when something is truly wrong. The look on your face when Olm came in with the lead to your brother's fate was easy to pick up...''

He raised an eyebrow at Nori's frown.'' So spill out the secret you couldn't speak out loud with your little brother in the room.''

Even Olm, who was riding at the very end of the line (they were all riding in one line, but with a fair bit of distance between each other), perked up immediately from his own private thoughts.

Nori drew in a tired sigh and said despondently:'' I actually came upon that particular caravan of Haradrim on my way to Erebor...''

He looked back to see the others rather stunned expressions until they managed to bring themselves together

'' I passed by them. Even waved to them. And I didn't suspect anything was out of the ordinary. I was looking forward to coming home and patching things up with my brother...''

Nori looked away and said gruffly:'' and instead I arrived at the gates of Dale to find Roxan taking watch in the shadows and her telling me that Dori's house had been broken into and that he was missing.''

He turned to glare at Ardofir. '' That's why I arrived at the Teashop like an out of control whirlwind. I was in shock! And then I discovered this bleedin' thing.''

He pulled out a red-covered book he had taken at the last minute before making his way out. He flung the book towards ardofir who deftly caught it from the air.

'' Read the first page but beware of a knife flying at you if you dare to read anything else.''

'' Oh, and now you are daring to gut a person that you yourself specifically asked, or rather ordered to join this wild chase?'' Ardofir scoffed out sarcastically which had Nori utter a growl at him.

''Well excuse me for wanting to keep any other of my brother's private matters a secret from you, Ardofir!''

'' But not from yourself, I wager!'' Ardofir shot back as he flipped the pages to the first page.

Nori looked rather like he was going to explode, and Olm could only sigh and rub a hand over his face.

'' Honestly, you two,'' he growled in exasperation,'' you are both acting so very like dwarflings, and I'm the youngest; barely older than Ori. Would you just get over your animosity towards each other and focus on getting Dori out of the situation alive!''

'' Well, I see now that might've not been a total simpleton afterall!'' Ardofir commented as he flung the book backwards at Olm who uttered a loud swear at his elder's bull-headed manners and lead his horse inbetween the two elders as Nori reached for something sharp to throw in Ardofir's direction.

'' WHAT DID I JUST SAY!'' He roared in frustration as he flipped the pages.'' I WILL NOT PUT UP WITH THIS CONSTANT RIDICULOUSNESS WORTHY OF UNRULY DWARFLINGS FOR THE ENTIRE BLEEDIN' TIME! CEASE YOUR ANIMOSITY TOWARDS EACH OTHER OR I SWEAR I SHALL BELT THE BOTH OF YOU!''

His outburst made the elder pair share an amused glance as the youngest thief turned his attention to the book in his hands. Olm couldn't help the quiet sigh of relief at the quiet that had thankfully fallen over the pair riding near him.

''It would seem that Dori had reasons to trust this Gad Hassan.'' Olm commented, flinging the the book back at Nori who barely looked at it as he caught in and stashed it back into the fold of his tunic and coat.'' But he was betrayed.''

'' Just makes you wonder if there is reason to ever truly trust the race of men.'' Ardofir spoke grumpily.'' Even the ones in Dale.''

''They are our allies now, Ardofir,'' Nori argued immediately,'' and besides, we didn't really give them a reason to to trust us in the beginning when the scars of battle were still very fresh; so its rather a blessing that they've come to tentatively form stronger neighborly- bonds with our people. We should be able to trust them.''

'' Not all men in Dale can be trusted, Nori,'' Ardofir shot back,'' I've seen the evidence there myself.''

'' So have I,'' Nori bit back in exasperation,'' but its the King we should put our trust in to as he is a righteous man and wants good for his people. And those who are loyal to the King of Dale.''

'' But King Bard didn't support Thorin Oakenshield's quest to reclaim the mountain, now, did he? More like apphored the whole idea of dwarrows going into the mountain to wake up Smaug the Terrible!'' Ardofir snorted.'' And he was right alongside the flamin' elvenking seeking the riches of Erebor even if he didn't fully support the tree-hugger's way of seeking them!''

Nori closed hs eyes for a moment as haunting memories of the quest was brought to mind, and his hands clenched tighter around the reins of his pony.

'' And when it comes to halflings...'

Nori's closed eyes snapped open at Ardofir's words and Olm uttered a loud, exasperated groan that sounded along the lines of: '' Ardofir, don't, for the love of Mahal! 

'' What evidence do we have that they can be trustworthy? Based on the way that particular halfling betrayed your company I would say that they are more inclined to do what's best for themselves.''

''He did it to stop the war, Ardofir,'' Nori sighed wearily,'' and its been discussed with King Dain. Our king has decided not to take any action towards Bilbo Baggins so you might as well drop the whole discussion involving him. And...''

He glowered at the green eyed dwarrow who scowled back.

'' Don't his actions seem similar to our crafts, Ardofir? Why do you think he was given the job as a burglar, if not to snuck into a dragon's den to smuggle the Arkenstone. Whatever he decided to do with the stone was his decision, though, and he's payed enough for it already without you or anyone one of us continuing to place our judgement on him.''

'' And your sayng that his judgement reflects on what we do, Nori,'' Ardofir scoffed out.'' How many years has it taken for you to realize this? For I haven't seen the evidence that your company had fully forgiven him for his actions, and I certainly haven't seen any of you venturing back into that area of Middle Earth to visit your so called friend.''

Nori's back stiffened further at the words, and Olm threw Ardofir and exasperated expression, but he barely noticed the young dwarrows reaction.

It was true that he, along with many others of the company had felt much betrayed by the Hobbit's actions.

For him having smuggled the blasted stone down into the men's camp and handing it over to Bard to use leverage on Nori's kin was something the spiky haired dwarrow and the others couldn't quite comprehend the reasons to; after all the hardships that the dwarrows and the hobbit had gone through together.

The deaths of Thorin, Fili and Kili had certainly not been Bilbo's fault, and none of the ten dwarrows remaining couldn't hold him responsible; but everything else mounting to that moment many certainly did begrudge.

Therefore upon the day of Bilbo leaving to head back to the calm, lush land of the Shire, his attempt at patching things up with words of invitation for tea-time had been taken with consternation for it being such a weak compesation for everything that had taken place. For all the losses.

Especially in Dwalin's point of view who had been the most affected by the loss of his friend and would-be king. And the two energetic young lads who had been so full of life prior to the Journey; and even during the dangers of the quest.

Therefore none of them had taken the invitation seriously, and had left the hobbit to live his life in the Shire without dwarrows barging in to clean off his food-stock.

Ardofir seemed satisfied at his point proven correct as he stayed silent and commented on Nori's silence no more.

Nori clenched his teeth and turned to gaze out into the horizon, silently hoping that the tracks they were following would continue to be so clear and noticeable.

The fear of finding out the Haradrim had been torturing Dori somewhere along the road made his heart clench with pain and dread.

And now unexpected guilt for having held Bilbo Baggins at 'arms length' for so many years gnawed at him, too.

Ardofir's words had held surprising wisdom inside, and Nori sealed a promise that once Dori was rescued and sufficiently recovered, he and both his brothers would be making some serious planning to travel over the Misty Mountains to their friend's smial.

Because Bilbo had been, and still was, a friend and member of Thorin Oakenshield's company, and the aftermath of the Battle of Five Armies had made everyone forget the small person whom had gotten them out of so many tight situations.

Nori ran a hand through his spiky hair with a sigh.

How could they all have forgotten that Bilbo had single-handedly saved them all from the spiders of Mirkwood? Or that the hoobit had been the one to bail them out of King Thranduil's dungeons?

'' What'sa thinking, Nori?'' Olm asked tentatively, but very curiously. His dark eyes practically gleaming with it.

'' Tha' a visit to Bilbo's well-stocked pantry has been long held in the waiting.'' Nori answered with a small, somewhat sad smile.'' And if Dori doesn't automatically agree with me dragging him and Ori to the Shire for visit, I'll badger him until he does bend to my will. Besides...''

Nori gave a small laugh as he thought back on the many times Ori had constantly badgered his brothers about visiting the Hobbit during the past year.

'' I can't really lie about not having missed fussy, friendly Bilbo, either.'' Nori finished with a slightly brighter tone.

Olm laughed quietly at his answer, and even Ardofir had found it rather funny; if the smirk to his normally stoic expression told anything to the son of Fori.

Nori's happy moment lasted for some time as he recounted a few most amusing happenings that had occured on Thorin Oakenshield's quest that involved the poor Hobbit not quiet yet having found his' travelling legs'; until reality resurfaced and worry for his brother's health made his smile slowly disappear into a dark, brooding frown.

 

 

...

 

¤ End of Chapter 4 ¤

 

...

 


	5. Chapter 5

**...**

 

'' Ori, please try to calm down.'' Balin sighed as he watched the agitated young scribe (wearing his grey woolen tunic and soft mittens) prowling around his brother's Teashop and scavenging for any pieces of salvageable items.

Balin could see there wasn't much that wasn't broken in some way as he looked around.

Chairs, tables, and broken glass. Bent silverware and dented pans. All strewn on top the wooden floors and carpets.

It was some hours before that Ori and an unknown spy of the underground had brought in the ill- news that Dori's shop had been broken into, and the dwarrow himself taken captive by a large company of Haradrim visiting the city of Dale.

Many of the company had immediately insisted upon heading after the men responsible for the kidnapping of their kin.

But King Dain, who had arrived to hear what Ori had to inform, had vetoed the idea by bringing in the fact that three highly dangerous members of the underground were already on the mission to bringing their kin home and no assistance would be necessary unless word came from the pursuers themselves.

Needless to say some dwarves, like Dwalin and Gloin, weren't at all happy to have been kept in line when an important member of their company who'd been there through all the dangers, was facing one again. This time on his lonesome.

In the end it had taken Balin's words to calm his heated brother and cousin from doing anything drastic.

Sighing, the dwarrow with snow colored hair carefully stooped to pick up a piece of a teapot with a lovely painted, then branded picture running along the side of the white porcelin. When still whole, this teapot would have been very nice on the eyes sitting on top a table.

 

Cling, clang, CRASH!

 

Balin looked up at the noise to see Ori violently throwing numerous items into a trashcan sitting in the corner of the room with an angry glint in his brown eyes.

'' Ori... '' Balin was about to say but the young dwarrow beat him to it.

'' How can I calm down, Balin, when I don't know what is happening to my own brother! How can I be calm when he could be facing torture!''

'' We don't know what is happening,'' Balin cut in, moving over quickly to lay a hand on Ori's shoulder,'' and we certainly can't think rationally when so agitated, young one.''

He sighed as he felt Ori's shoulder quivering slightly under his hand.

'' Dori worked so hard to make this place place run smoothly,'' he whispered,'' and almost entirely on his own. Yes, everything can be repaired and most items replaced, but some of these porceline teacups and pots have great value to my brother and they can't be replaced.''

'' Hey, hey, the shop won' look exactly the same , ''Bofur put in, appearing seemingly out of nowhere which had Ori jumping slightly.

The toymaker gently nudged Balin away from Ori before circling an arm around his shoulders,'' But me sure all of the company will pitch in to help repair or replace items that have been lost.''

Ori looked at him for a moment before opening his mouth to answer, when Bifur abruptly came over with a chair in his hands and rumbling in ancient khuzdul that not many spoke fluently.

'' Aye, Bifur,'' Bofur nodded with a smile,'' Som' of these wooden chairs are indee' repairable. Dori won' have to find replacements fer everythin' when Bifur and I can make them as good-as new.''

 

Ori couldn't help but smile at Bifur's enthusiast.

 

'' Thank you so much for being here for me Bofur, Bifur, Balin.'' he whispered and leaned in closer to the toymaker; taking comfort from his presence by his side.

Bofur rubbed a gentle hand over his back.

'' Just leave everythin' to Nori an' the other two who went with him.'' he told the younger with an up-beat tone to his voice.'' Their all crafty fellows an' will surely rescue Dori and bring him back home to Erebor..''

'' I do have faith in Nori,'' Ori sighed out,'' and to some extent the two others from the underground (though I don't know much about them), and I know just how tough Dori is in body. But I just can't fathom how he was taken down. One of the spies, Ardofir, seemed to think he was poisoned somehow and I'm inclined to go with that idea...''

He looked up into Bofur's brown eyes which were looking at him sympathetically,''… and that's making me worry for Dori's health.''

'' We can't be sure what's happened until they return,'' Balin spoke up as he came to stand beside the two. He put a hand on Ori's shoulder.'' But the dwarrow who you called Ardofir is likely to have been correct in his assumptions. But if they wanted him alive they would have had the antidot with them which they would have administered on him at the most opportune moment for them. I dought they would have gone as far as to make him so poor of health that he wouldn't survive the journey to their land.''

Ori gave a small shudder and looked away from Balin's kind eyes; his eyes were watering again and he didn't want the old dwarrow to see it.

Another strong arm joined Bofur's at his shoulders and Ori found himself being hugged by the jovial toy-maker's elder cousin who muttered something at them which Ori barely understood.

Bofur uttered a chuckle before answering:'' Aye, Bifur, you indeed understan' what its like to worry abou' family and aye, you are important to me, too, and I would worry if something bad were to happen to you.''

Ori chuckled and smiled at the exchange between cousins and squeezed both his friends hands. In such times he was truly glad to not have to go through all the worry without supportive friends. Without friends around he would likely have gone somewhat mad by bottled up feelings of dread.

' _'In fact,_ '' Ori thought as he hugged Bifur and unabashedly hid his face in the other's tunic,'' _their not just friends. Their family.''_

_…_

 

Dori wasn't sure what time of day it was, but by the uncomfortable glare of sunlight that baked his form under the tarp he guessed it was mid-afternoon.

He was so thirsty by then that he knew he would have to soon beg for the men to serve him water, if not food.

It was humiliating to have to beg anything from them, but the headache behind his eyes was a sign that he was becoming dehydrated and if he wasn't given water soon things would become worse for him. Coupled with all the injuries caused by the whipping, he wasn't sure how long he would last if dehydration kicked in fully.

He lasted another ten long minutes, until the pain became so bad he could no longer tolerate the discomfort.

'' Please, '' he croaked through dry, chapped lips,'' … I … I need water.''

His words had the attention of them men in seconds, but instead of them stopping, the company leader motioned for the caravan to continue on its way.

The chuckles and whispers that broke around him made Dori curse viciously in Khuzdul.

Mahal, he had only asked for water and that simple plead for him had the men ridicule him.

'' Please,'' he tried again, trying to keep his voice from shaking,'' if you wish to keep me alive for the duration of the time needed for you to get back to Harad, you will have to serve me water and food.''

Hassan scoffed at his words but spoke an order to his men who immediately brought their horses to a complete halt.

Another call was issued and Dori could hear a man dismounting his steed. Footsteps could be heard coming closer to the wagon he lay in uncomfortably on his back.

The tarp was lifted and Dori found himself looking up into the face of the youngest mercenary of the company.

'' Drink slowly,'' The man told him as he put a hand under the back of the dwarrow's head and lifted him slightly off the wood, before bringing the water-skin against Dori's lips,'' or you'll make yourself sick.''

Dori was hard-pressed to follow the warning once the cool water went past his lips; the feel and taste of it against his parched mouth and throat was heavenly.

He drank greedily once he realized the man was allowing him more than just a small amount of it and frowned as too soon the water-skin was emptied to the last drop.

The mercenary drew the skin back into a hook sewed into his tunic, then suddenly, the man's hands pulled out a green vial from somewhere.

He made to put it against Dori's lips, but the other was instantly on alert. He flinched his head away with a defiant expression on his pallid face.

The man uttered a frustrated sigh and looked just as defiant as he spoke:

'' I'm not about to poison your further master dwarf. You are clearly in pain and this will ease it. It will also serve as a food substitute till we stop for the night.''

Dori glared at the young man. He couldn't help but feel suspicious after being blind-sided and betrayed by the Haradrim merchant sitting on his horse not far from the wagon.

'' Why would you help me when you know it wouldn't benefit you?'' he rasped out, turning his head to the side as a sudden coughing fit overcame him.

'' Master Dwarf...''

Dori coughed a few more times before looking up into the man's ink-black eyes; only to immediately see a bitter, sad smile on the man's lips.

'' I don't do well with my brother's way of thinking. Its despicable to take someone against their will. And after what he did to my loving wife and growing child, I no longer see him as anything but a filthy snake of a man.'' he explained, his eyes fixed on the paralyzed and sick dwarrow lying helplessly on the hard wood of the wagon.

Dori gaped unashamedly at the man. Whatever he was expecting as an answer, this wasn't it. He was so stunned that he forgot to fight the man's hand as it pressed the vial to his mouth. He swallowed quickly as the concotion was poured, and croaked.'' What did Hassan do to your family?''

The man paused in the process of hiding the vial back into his tunic. His lips pressed into a thin line and his shoulders slumped.

For a moment Dori feared to have made the Haradrim lash out at him at him for asking such a question, but instead of getting angry at him, the man turned a hidden glare upon his brother who was talking with some of the mercenaries.

'' That snake,'' he spat out bitterly,'' is responsible for their deaths. He made my wife and son responsible for a crime they hadn't commited, and though I faught the verdict, the rules for those that have commited a crime is absolute...''

The man looked so defeated that Dori found himself feeling contrite for having asked the question involving the man's family; and even sympathetic for his loss.

'' They were forced to work for him; being basically slaves to his will; For five turns of seasons they were under his orders but always with the promise of freedom once their sentence was served. But five days before their sceduled release...''

Tears that refused to fall shined in the man's eyes, and Dori was holding his breath as he waited for him to continue.

'' They were found dead on the floor of my brother's basement. Even fallen, my wife's arms were holding our son close. Their eyes were closed. Their faces peaceful...''

The man shook and his left hand gripped the wagon's side so tightly the hand was turning white.

'' And though I tried so hard, I couldn't prove my brother responsible for their fate.'' he ended the story with defeat in his voice.'' And the leader of our people would take the explanations of a merchant over the truth that comes out of the mouth of a desperate mercenary who'd just lost his whole family.''

'' Mahal!'' Dori gasped out in dismay.'' How could someone commit something so vile to a mother and child; and the husband who is his own brother? I have no words to describe how angry this makes me feel. I'm sorry I even asked you to relieve this tragedy.''

'' No,'' the man quickly said once he'd wiped his eyes clean of the shine of tears,'' I'm glad you'd believe my words when no one back in Harad did nothing to contradict my brother's crimes. And as for why I came along with him; why I participated in breaking into your shop, was because I wanted to keep an eye on Hassan's comings goings. My brother is a back-stabbing snake and I wish no one else to suffer in his hands. Be it man, elf or dwarf-kin.''

'' Your trying to get me out of slavery?'' Dori asked in renewed dismay.'' How are you to succeed when your the only person here on my side? I have kin who are most likely in the process of following your tracks, but by Mahal I don't know long it will take for them to catch up to us.''

'' I've been trying to come up with a plan,'' the man answered with a deep frown,'' but so far I've come up with nothing.''

Dori uttered a sigh of disappointment at his words; mixed with relief as the concotion the man had administered was beginning to work on him. He felt marginally less pained by the slash wounds on his back and the cut by his temple.

His mind felt more clear, as well.

'' You better get back to your horse before the others start to wonder what's keeping you.'' Dori mumbled out, feeling suddenly very tired as his muscles relaxed.'' And... I thank you for giving me that pain-reliever. Its working.''

The man nodded and was about to turn to walk off but paused suddenly and said:

'' There was a lone dwarf that passed our caravan with his pony some days ago who I could have told about you, but I didn't feel right about putting him in danger. You were still deeply under the poison back then and he would have been facing against fifteen mercenaries on his own. I doubt the outcome would have ended well.''

Dori found his breathing quickening slightly at the man's words and his tone took on an urgent tone.

'' What did he look like?'' he whispered.'' please, tell me!''

'' He had the strangest of hairstyles I've ever witnessed,'' the man spoke with slight amusement on his face.'' I don't know if you've ever heard of starfish, but I've gone near the sea and seen those strange forms of nature. That's what his hairstyle resembled. His hair was a rustic red color and his sharp eyes a deep brown. His nose was smaller than your's and pointed at the end. He was wearing a grey and black tunic over brown trousers. But the most oddest of all, his eyebrows were braided into his hair.''

Dori felt the blood drain from his face and a sick feeling to rise in his stomach at the man's words.

'' That...'' he whispered out in a shaky voice,'' that was my little brother who came near the caravan that day! Mahal, he would have taken note of where this caravan was going but not suspicious of kidnapping. But if he'd been heading back to Erebor, hearing the news of me having fallen into danger, he wouldn't hesitate to come after me. Because he is my brother!''

He squeezed his eyes shut and wept silently, the emotions he'd been bottling up for days leeking forth at the possibility of his brother truly coming after him. He'd hoped for it to become true, but not knowing Nori's wherebouts that hope had been slim.

He wept on, unheeding of the large hand that squeezed his shoulder in comfort for a moment before retreating from his space.

He didn't pay attention to the mercenary lowering the tarp to hide his his prone form before walking stiffly back towards his faithful steed who was patiently waiting for it's rider to return.

…

**End of Chapter 5**

...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want all the Haradrim to be without heart.  
> There is also a chapter update for '' Facing Reality'' that I'd promised to write.


End file.
